


Endpoint

by lilacsilver



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/pseuds/lilacsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't how it was supposed to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.

            The sound of fighting reaches Darcy’s ears, but she knows they’re too far away to reach her in time. It’s already too late; she’s lost too much blood.

            This is not how it’s supposed to go. She’s supposed to get home in time to read her daughter a bedtime story. She isn’t supposed to die on the floor of an underground base, too far from home or even her husband, who can’t be more than two hundred yards away.

            He’s still not close enough. She struggles to her feet and finds the explosives she brought with her. They’re a last resort, to make sure she takes as many with her as she can.

            “Hawkeye,” she breathes into her comm. It’s the best she can do. “Hawkeye, do you read me?”

            “ _Loud and clear, D. Where are you?”_

“Get out of here,” she whispers. “Don’t argue. Just leave me.”

            “ _Like hell I will, D. We’re coming_. _”_

            No point arguing with him. So she tries a different way. “Black Widow, come in.”

            “ _Widow here. What do you need?_ ”

            “Make sure he gets out of here. And…and tell my girl…tell her how much I loved her. How proud…how proud I was.”

            There’s a pause. Then Widow says, “ _Understood, little sister. You get all that, Cap?_ ”

            “ _Avengers, fall back,_ ” Cap says. Darcy’s sure she’s not imagining the hitch in his voice, nor the resignation. “ _Repeat, fall back. Rendezvous at arrival point_.”

            She doesn’t need the com-link to hear Clint and Thor shouting her name.

            “ _We’re all out,”_ Natasha says at length. _“I’ll deliver your message to Angel, little sister.”_

Darcy Lewis dies a hero.


End file.
